No Use Giving In
by Enula
Summary: Ed x Rose oneshot. Takes place after the end of the series, though spoilers are limited. After Ed comes back, Ed and Rose have a small moment and wonder if their relationship will grow.


**No Use Giving In**

The beginning of autumn was rolling in, and just like all the other years, the leaves began changing different colors. The green was fading into reds, yellows, and oranges, while the grass was turning more of a brown. Kids were eager for the leaves to fall so they could jump in the piles. Just like all the other years.

Parents began their fall shopping, out buying heavier clothes for their children since they outgrew all their clothes from the previous year. Sellers were just getting ready to close up their stands for the next season, now having to rent their space inside a building if they wanted to continue selling.

Two of the women down the street dyed their hair red again, just like all the other years. They made it their trademark to change their hair colors with the changing seasons. In autumn, it was red; in winter, it was an attractive silvery white; in spring, it was random colors each year; and in summer, it was blonde.

Yes, if Risembool was famous for any one thing, it was its consistency. It was the perfect place to raise a child. Everyone knew everyone else in one way or another, leaving the stress level to a minimum.

That's how Rose viewed it, anyway. She moved to Risembool years ago, right after the whole incident with the homunculus and Dante. She lived with the Rockbell's for a few months, but then thought it best to get a place of her own with her son. He was now ten years old. Rose always used her son's age to base the years that have gone by. And another year was just around the corner.

At that moment, she was sitting at her small kitchen table, her hands wrapped around a warm cup of tea. She looked out the window, hearing her son and other children laughing, free of worry.

She caught a small glimpse of her reflection in the glass. She didn't think she changed too much. Her brown hair still ran down her back, the pink bangs still framing her face. Of course, her deep tan complexion was natural. Although many years have gone by, Rose hardly changed at all.

Another nice thing about Risembool: hardly anyone changes who they really are. Rose often went back to the Rockbell's to see how Winry was doing. Her younger friend has always fazed in and out of a depression, wondering when her best friend was coming back to her.

It wasn't hard for Rose to tell that Winry was in love with Edward. Rose wondered if it was difficult to tell she loved him as well. How could she not fall in love with him?

Her dark blue eyes met the unmoving tea. Ed had done so much for her. He didn't always do the right things, but he always made sure to do what was best. He was the reason she was able to stand up and walk forward when she was beginning to think it was impossible.

She felt her eyes well up with tears. "But sometimes…I miss you so much." She often got nostalgia when she thought about him, wondering what might've been if he never disappeared to the other side of the gate.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Her son ran into the house, snapping her out of her daydream. Rose turned her gaze down to her son, smiling gently.

"What is it?" she asked, holding out her hands. He held his hands behind his back, and usually when he did that and was very enthused, he found something "interesting" to show her. Rose was prepared for anything, from a simple rock to an ugly insect.

He looked down at her hands, "What?"

She gave him a knowing look, "Now come on, I know you have something for me."

The small boy shook his head, showing her his empty hands, "No, I didn't find anything yet. But there's a man here to see you. He's waiting outside. He told me to come get you."

"A man?" Rose asked curiously. What man would be looking for her that her son doesn't know? The only men that actually came to her house was the old man across the street that sometimes got lonely or the teenager who was always asking if she needed her grass cut.

Rose left her cup of tea on the table as she got up to follow her son outside. The man was facing away from her, but as soon as she laid eyes on him, there was no doubt who he was. She froze, hardly noticing her son looking up at her strangely.

Hearing the door open, her visitor turned around slowly. His long ponytail was resting over his shoulder, his golden eyes as bright and beautiful as always. How could this be? This could certainly not be…_her _Ed, could it? He was…a few inches taller than her. Not only that, but he was standing right in front of her!

"Mommy?" Her son tugged on her light blue dress.

Rose looked down at him, "Um…why don't you go play again. I'll call you when supper's done." He seemed satisfied with that and vigorously ran back over to his friends.

Her eyes rested on his again, noticing how his stare never left her, "Ed…it's really you?"

He chuckled softly, "In the flesh," he held out both of his hands, "literally."

She looked down to see no automail. He was back…unharmed. A large smile quickly spread her lips, her feet taking two large steps forward before she threw her arms around his neck. Burying her face in his neck, she mumbled words of how happy she was to see him again. When she pulled away, she was surprised to see a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, grabbing his hand and tugging him forward.

He laughed at her enthusiasm, "Guess I have no other choice, do I?"

Her smile stayed with her the whole time she lead him into the living room. She had him sit down beside her on the sofa, his hand still in hers.

"How did you find me?" she asked, not sure where exactly to start the conversation.

His eyes looked around the room to take everything in, "Well, I was at Winry's, and the discussion popped up that you now lived in Risembool also."

"How long have you been back?"

Ed thought about it quickly, "A couple hours."

Rose's eyes widened, "Only a couple hours? Then…why aren't you still with Winry?"

He smiled nervously, "I wanted to come see you."

Though it might not have been a full lie, Rose knew it wasn't the whole truth. She knew how Winry could be. She probably got very emotional upon seeing Ed home, but took her passion out the wrong way and threw her anger out at him. That probably led to a fight, thus him going out to cool down. Rose felt bad for Winry, guessing that the blonde was now probably crying and feeling guilty.

Rose looked down at their hands, "You know, she didn't mean it. She's been waiting for you all these years."

Ed snorted, his eyes narrowing, "Could have fooled me."

Despite the circumstances, Rose had to smile. He was still the same Ed. Except for a few _good _changes, of course. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as the reality began to sink in. Winry and herself waited all these years for him, and then he just comes back unexpectedly and with no explanation available.

"Ed…what happened?" she asked softly. She regretted asking it almost immediately when she saw the look in his eyes change. They became the haunted eyes she saw all those years ago, pain and suffering dulling the gold. She tilted her head down to get a good look at his face, her heart pounding when he covered his eyes with his bangs, "Edo…?

"I don't want to talk about it," he said bluntly, devoid of all emotion. He lifted his head and forced a small smile, "Not right now, anyway. How have you been, Rose?"

She decided not to urge him to tell his story, but instead go with his flow of conversation, "I've been doing a lot better. It's very peaceful here."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, his eyes finally going to their entwined hands. Rose thought about pulling away, but found she didn't want to. She wanted his comfort. Her eyes shined brightly when he glanced at her. He definitely did grow up. His face was much more chiseled, and his body structure was undoubtedly that of an adult. She never remembered seeing too much innocence in his eyes, so they were still the same as always.

Rose couldn't stop herself when she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. She felt all her old feelings for him come gushing forth stronger than ever. Oh, why did he have to come to her now?

"Rose?" he questioned, his lips so close to her ear she shivered.

"We all missed you so much," she whispered, feeling that oh-so-familiar lump in her throat and the sting in her eyes. She heard him chuckle nervously. She didn't wish to make him feel any more uncomfortable, so she pulled away against her will. Standing up, she turned to the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

Before she could take two steps, Ed's hand stopped her. She turned around to see him standing also. They stared at each other for a long moment, the ticking of the clock and the distant laughs of the children echoing through their ears.

"Edward?"

"I'm sorry."

Rose became shocked, "Sorry…?"

Ed nodded, "For all those years ago…when I left you in the wrong hands. Because of me, you could have been--."

She stopped him quickly, "It wasn't your fault. Besides, that was many years ago. It's time to walk forward."

This time, Ed's eyes widened as his words were once again thrown back at him from her. He then gave her a soft, warm look. Ever since she first met Ed in Lior, people have always told her they noticed how Ed looked at her differently. While he was ready to pick a fight with just about anyone, he reserved a certain noticeable kindness for her. People said he spoke softer. People also said he was obviously in love with her. She all but heard it from Ed himself.

Perhaps it was these thoughts that encouraged her to slowly step closer to him. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders, midnight blue meeting pure gold.

"You know what I've noticed?" Rose asked.

"Hm?"

She smiled, "Every time we parted ways, you always told me it was our final goodbye. You said we would never see each other again."

With a crooked grin, Ed chuckled softly, "Well, something always brought us back together."

Rose agreed. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she fully believed it was Destiny that pulled them together. It was Fate that they would once again see each other someday. Ed always said he really didn't believe in stuff like that, for only he was able to determine how his life would turn out.

His way of looking at the world was always so complex in the simplest of ways. He truly was a genius. Not only that, but he was a hero. To many, in more than one way.

Edward wasn't perfect…he was better.

Leaning forward, Rose rested her forehead against his. She smiled and began moving in smooth circles, taking him with her for a dance. He placed his hands on her hips to go with her rhythm, blushing at their closeness and the fact she was waltzing with him. He remembered back when she was under some sort of spell and they danced in that grand ballroom in the city hidden beneath Central. Did she also have memories of the event?

"You are a divine dancer," she commented, giggling when he got too embarrassed to continue and stopped their flow.

She dared to take a step closer, her eyes closing upon the magnificent feeling of having his body so close to hers. She was never with a man. Of course, she did have a son, but she hardly included that terrible…_horrible_ incident as being with someone. She did have a boyfriend long ago, back before she knew of true tragedy. She didn't want to forget him…but it was so many years ago, she could hardly remember how good it felt to be with him.

After the war broke out, she had a hard time trusting any guy. The event was too traumatizing to explain in words, which is why her voice did not allow her to speak of it. Edward was the one that set her free of some of that pain. If there was any one guy in the world she could trust, it was definitely Ed.

However…she also liked to be trusted by others, and she couldn't help but think of poor Winry. She said her feelings for Ed went as far back as early childhood. Could Rose really compete with that?

She slowly opened her eyes, witnessing the deep love Ed held for her. Oh, how she wanted to give in. She wanted to give in to his silent pleas, to her own desire to be held by someone, to the part of her that wanted to be loved.

Taking a small step away from him, she dropped her hands to her sides. She happened to catch the disappointment flash through Ed's eyes. She wanted to give in…but not right now. There was no use giving in. There was still too much that had to be said before they did something that might sadly end up regrettable.

"Rose…" Ed started, reaching out a hand for her again.

Rose's son ran into the house again, startling both of them. They turned to him, noticing how red his face was.

"Mommy, all my friends had to go home for dinner. They said they would be back after they ate. I want to eat now, too!" he yelled, frustration in his face when he couldn't smell any food from the kitchen.

Laughing, Rose ran her fingers through his hair, "Okay, I'll get started on it soon. Why don't you go get washed up?"

Nodding without complaint, her son ran out of the room to clean himself. She watched him go before turning back to Ed, "Sorry, I guess I have to get started on his dinner."

"That's fine," Ed said, though he didn't budge. Once he realized Rose wasn't going to invite him to stay for supper, he slowly turned to the door, "Guess I'll go walk around Risembool…see what all is different and what's the same."

Rose walked him to the door, "Edo…maybe you should go see Winry again. I'm sure she'll be a lot calmer this time around." When she saw the reluctant look in his eyes, she smiled encouragingly, "Just talk to her."

Glancing at her, Ed temporarily hated how he couldn't say no to her. Sighing lowly, her flashed her a grin, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good," she said, rubbing up and down her arm. She paused before she asked her next question, wondering how he would respond this time, "Will I see you again?"

He stared at her for a long moment before he seemed to relax, his orbs taking on that hint of adoration again, "Of course."

Ed turned to leave, but Rose lingered in the doorway. She wasn't surprised when he stopped, waiting a few seconds before he turned toward her again. He scratched his head, giving a confused look, "Hey, uh, Rose? I'm not sure why I never asked you, but what's your son's name?"

Rose smiled. Questions always arose after she told people her child's name. She pushed her hair behind her ear when the wind made a rough blow, "His name is Edward."

His eyes widened in surprise again. When people asked why she named him Edward, she simply told them it was in memory of the man who saved her; also, in memory of her dearest friend.

But when he asked, "Why did you name him after me?" Rose responded with a slightly different response: "It's what I would have wanted."

She turned her back on her confused friend, stepping into her house and gently closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wooden door, clasping her hands to her heart and closing her eyes at the fresh memory of being able to hold him once again.

The future was still unknown to her, but she couldn't help but smile at the many possibilities of what could arise. Maybe Destiny will give her a helping hand. Or maybe Fate would only permit them to remain good, close friends. Either way, she thanked the gods above that they brought Ed back safely. That alone made her one of the happiest women alive.

Outside, Ed was still in shock over her words. They finally sunk in, the actual meaning popping out to make his heart beat wildly. Turning in the direction of Winry's home again, Ed slowly began to walk forward, knowing he would be back again.

* * *

A small thought here: I'm not sure what Rose named her baby, so I took advantage of it and named him Ed to go with my story. If someone knows her son's real name, I'm sorry. I missed it somewhere.

I'm a big Ed/Winry fan, but after I saw the whole series, I couldn't help but notice the way Ed and Rose seemed to feel toward each other. I saw that no one else really wrote one with these two, so I decided to make a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it!

Enula


End file.
